Yami no Shizuka & The Rin Jyu Den
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GekirangerBoukenger The Next Generation Crossover. Yami no Shizuka takes a walk, gets lost and finds the Rin Jyu Den...and its sexy leader, the dark and engimatic Riosama.


Title: Yami no Shizuka & The Rin Jyu Den

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation & Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Pairing: Yami no Shizuka/Belle "Rin" Inou & Rio

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex…mindless smut and that is all (what would you expect from Rio?)

Yami no Shizuka was most definitely lost. She's been wandering around for what felt like ever and she was now in a very unfamiliar place. She found herself at the base of a very large mountain and looking up at an almost purplish sky. There appeared to be a dojo on top of the mountain. It reminded her of the Chinese buildings she'd seen in pictures.

"What an odd place." Yami no Shizuka murmured. She sighed, then, inhaled sharply. She sensed an immensely powerful dark power. It almost overwhelmed the shadow ninja. "What power I sense. What is this power? Is this the power of that marital art Yami no Yaiba told me about…what was it called? Jyuken? It's amazing!"

Deciding to see Jyuken for herself, Shizuka launched herself upwards and found herself standing in the middle of a large training ground, where hundreds of men with white faces where practicing and chanting "Rin Jyu Ken" over and over again.

The moment she stopped, the men turned on her and Shizuka found herself in the middle of a fight. She whipped out her naginata and began to implement her ninja training. She was swift, silent and deadly, easily taking out the men without having to utter a single spell. She snorted. "Is this the best Jyuken has to offer?"

Suddenly, the dark power returned and Shizuka was forced to her knees in its presence. There was so much darkness…and it all came from a man…a _human_ man!

"So much darkness in the heart of one man…." Yami no Shizuka murmured. "…Such hunger…such a thirst…it's like my own…where is this power coming from?"

The presence of an intruder stirred Rio from his mediation and he was about to tell Mele to handle the intruder, when he sensed it.

The power of darkness…and it was so powerful that it ignited Rio's appetite. And it was coming from a woman…_a human woman!_ This woman had been so consumed by the power of darkness that her heart was completely black. This was no ordinary human woman…she must be a skilled martial artist to have disposed of the Rinshis so fast and so quickly. From the way she'd fought this woman must practice ninjitsu.

_Ninjas still exist, I see._ He thought as he rose to his feet.

"Rio-sama!" Mele cried, running into the hall where Rio had been meditating. "Rio-sama, an intruder has invaded our sacred grounds!"

"I know." Rio was cool to her, as usual. Her love for him sickened him sometimes, for he considered her a pawn and nothing more. She was beneath him…unlike this intruder. "I sensed her presence."

"You sensed the intruder's presence?" Mele asked. "Wait…this intruder's a woman?"

"A ninja who seems to have accidentally wandered here." Rio turned to face Mele and walked slowly out of the room. "I think I should give her a proper Rin Jyu Ken Akugata greeting."

Yami no Shizuka sensed his presence before he even appeared. The ferocity of a lion…and the all-consuming darkness that she possessed. His heart was black, like her own and his hunger…near insatiable. They were so alike…and she hadn't even seen his face yet.

She could have been ugly as hell and his attraction to her would not have quelled. The swift and deadly silence of the best assassin, the strength of a thousand Rinshis, her thirst for darker power and destruction almost as insatiable as his own. In her dark energy, he could almost feel the lives she'd destroyed in her wake. She was pure evil, not a speck of good left in her. If she didn't practice ninjitsu, she'd make a fine member of the Rin Jyu Ken Akugata.

But when he finally laid eyes on her, her beauty made him freeze. She was standing in the middle of the training grounds, Rinshis at her feet, a naginata in her hand. Her hair was a midnight black color, her skin pale as moonlight and her eyes so black, they reminded him of the blackness of his own soul. She wore a black leather halter-top cat suit and black boots, accented with gold and silver. It was elegantly done and in such a fashion that she could still fight efficiently. If there was ever a more beautiful woman, he couldn't think of her.

Yami no Shizuka's eyes widened at the sight of the male presence, finally able to put a face to the feelings he stirred within her almost empty soul. He wore something black leather-ish underneath a huge black fur coat that gave him a lion-like appearance. His hair was the same midnight black as her own and his eyes, dark brown and piercing gave the young kunoichi the feeling that she was being x-rayed. He sent shivers up her spine. For a man, he was…_beautiful._

"State your name or perish where you stand." He announced.

"Shadow Kunoichi…a warrior of darkness…they once called me Rin Inou…but now, after denouncing my name and former life, they call me Yami no Shizuka…the silence of darkness."

Even her name was sexy. "Yami no Shizuka…"

"I mean no harm." Yami no Shizuka said, kneeling before the young man. "I merely wandered here by accident. If this was a sacred training ground, then I will leave right away."

"You do that." Mele's jealousy was creeping into her voice. "You leave the sacred grounds of the Rin Jyu Ken or perish!" She readied herself for combat only to be stopped by Rio.

"That won't be necessary, Mele." Rio said. "Yami no Shizuka…even though you do not practice Jyuken, you are welcome here."

A welcome was not what Shizuka was expecting. "I am welcome here?"

"Yes, you are." Rio replied.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Yami no Shizuka asked. "Are you the leader?"

"I am Rinju Raionken master, Rio…the leader of the Rin Jyu Ken Akugata." Rio approached her slowly and indicated her to stand. He took her right hand and kissed it. "And if I say you are welcome, then you are welcome."

Yami no Shizuka's knees grew weak as their eyes locked. She saw his black soul and he saw her own and the attraction grew stronger.

_Could she slake my thirst?_ Rio thought as he let go of her hand. _ Her power arouses a new hunger in me…what is this I feel?_

Rin swallowed and then got over her apprehension to declare: "Is this the best the Rin Jyu Ken has to offer? It's hardly a challenge to an accomplished kunoichi like me."

"You seek a challenge, Yami no Shizuka?" Mele asked, her voice cold. "Then fight me! Rinju Kamereonken master Mele!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Yami no Shizuka muttered. "You look like my little sister!"

Mele took this opportunity to change into her Beast man (or in this case beast woman) form and launched at Yami no Shizuka.

Shizuka docked and blocked, learning rather quickly how different Jyuken was from ninjitsu. But Mele, even with her tongue, proved to be no match for Yami no Shizuka and she was disposed of in about 10 minutes of melee combat.

"And you call yourself a Jyuken master." Yami no Shizuka smirked. "I'm impressed by your technique, but your desire to prove your love for Rio-sama makes it sloppy." The kunoichi cracked her knuckles. "That _is_ what you call him, right?"

"You arrogant, obnoxious-"

"Stop, Mele." Rio's voice sent shivers down Yami no Shizuka's spine. "It's obvious that our guest is highly skilled. Perhaps she would like to learn our ways."

"Learn the ways of the Rin Jyu Ken?" Yami no Shizuka murmured. "Interesting…" If she concentrated, Shizuka could make out the aura of a lion surrounding his being. His outfit fitted him if he was indeed a master of the Lion Fist. "The offer is tempting, but that might mean unlearning all that I have been taught."

"You will find that in many ways Jyuken is similar to ninjitsu…" He approached her and took her arm in his own. "Come, let me show you."

"Rio-sama!" Mele whined, ever so slightly. "It's not wise to trust her!"

In response, Yami no Shizuka flicked a spell in Mele's direction. "Shadow Nipou, exploding star." A small origami star flicked out and hit her square in the face, exploding as Mele shrieked.

Shizuka giggled. "Perhaps you should spend more of your time training as opposed to fawning."

And the two of them left Mele alone to curse.

The training grounds of the Rin Jyu Ken impressed Yami no Shizuka, but not quite as much as their leader did. "Such a long history this place has…and you raised them all from the dead?"

"That I did." His coolness reminded her of Yami no Yaiba's. "I will bring pain and suffering to this world as ordered by the Kenma and what I want from them is power. That is all I want."

"You and I are alike then." She replied. "I shed my former life and identity to gain the power of darkness and have emerged a stronger being. All I want is more power and to kill my former friends, but I am well on my way to doing that."

"What have you done to those people who betrayed you?"

"The question is, Rio-sama…what _haven't_ I done? I have caused pain and suffering. In a fit of rage, I destroyed my former best friend sand tortured her lover. I leave blood and broken minds in my wake…all of which have proved to be unsatisfying. The more I kill, the more power I crave and the more my darkness grows. And all of it for my own glory…to satisfy my own lusts…except for one."

"And which one would that be?" He was mildly curious.

"The lust for carnal pleasure. My lover is composed of cold blue armor and I miss the feel of human flesh." She sighed. "It's tiring to make love to armor every night and I want more, for lust feeds my darkness." She pressed herself against Rio, hoping to tempt him. "Perhaps you could slake my lust."

Her own thirst sounded very similar to his own and he watched idly as her black fingernails, cut short, but still sharp, caressed his cheek and face. She smiled invitingly at him, hoping that maybe, just maybe this young Akugata Master would yield to her and accept the silent invitation.

Rio affixed her with his cold eyes and touched her cheek, brushing hair away. "Consider yourself lucky, Yami no Shizuka. My thirst is the same as yours."

"You thirst for the pleasures of the flesh?" The kunoichi formerly known as Rin smiled. His skin felt warm and it sparked a fire inside her. "I thought the Akugata wouldn't need such things."

"Despite being a member of the Rin Jyuken, I am the only living thing here. Since I am a man, I have, well…_needs._"

"Explains why you could never desire someone… or should I say, something, like Mele. She's not human…not alive…. _I_, on the other hand, am wholly, purely..._female_." Her dark eyes alighted on his perfectly formed mouth and she licked her lips. She fingered the soft, yet heavy-looking fur he wore draped over his body and let her fingers run along the lion ornaments he had on it. "…true flesh and blood…and plenty of passion."

His fingers trailed their way up her back, occasionally touching bare skin and his touch went straight to her core. Her shivers excited him and suddenly, his arm snaked around her waist, yanking her to him.

"I think you should stay here tonight…as a guest in my chamber."

Yami no Shizuka's eyebrows shot up. "Your chamber?"

"Yes…you shall dine with me and stay as a guest with me." His voice was low, seductive and he was reeling her in. "And if your master doesn't mind you staying, I will teach you Jyuken."

"But what sort of animal could I possibly be?" Yami no Shizuka asked. "My fighting style relies on thinking, camouflage, agility! I wonder what sort of animal I could be…I couldn't be a wolf because they attack in packs…"

"A cobra." Rio's words had a cold certainty to them. "You will learn the ways of the Cobra fist."

"There's such a thing?"

"Yes…the way you battled Mele…swift, silent, deadly…all the earmarks of a cobra's strike." Rio's tone, cool and firm, aroused Yami no Shizuka's desires and further pulled her to him. "You will make a fine member of the Rin Jyuken, that is, if you agree to stay on and be trained."

The Shadow Kunoichi smiled and stood on her toes, leaning in so her mouth was just inches from his. "Are you just saying that because you want to keep me around or do you actually mean it?"

"While I admit that it would be nice to have a flesh and blood female around, I would like to have a new student under me. That is why I am asking if you would stay."

"All right…" Rin's eyes widened, narrowed and smile grew on her face. "…I think I will."

Before she had a chance to react, Rio pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate, hungry kiss that consumed her completely and fed her darkness. The aura of a cobra seemed to surround her and it briefly became visible to him and his lips turned into a cruel smile. A fine Rin Jyuken this kunoichi would make.

Dinner was a mix of Chinese and Japanese and it was served to Rio and Yami no Shizuka in a grand dining hall that reminded her of the Forbidden City in China. It was a quiet affair and she took it all in with reverence. Although it was bathed in dim lights, it was all very beautiful.

Rio took note of the reverence of his new student before he asked her about her name. "Do you have a real name, Yami no Shizuka?"

"I shed it when I shed my former life." Yami no Shizuka replied. "I used to be known as Belle Inou…but everyone called me Rin for short."

I like that name…Rin."

"I don't use it anymore. Yami no Yaiba gave me a new name and that is what I prefer to be called."

"Rin…"

"What…wait…" She stopped, her mouth dropping open. His voice had been low. And calm and he's said her name so easily… _and she'd responded!_

"I will simply call you Rin from now on." Rio replied, calmly. "It's less of a mouthful than Yami no Shizuka."

The name reminded the kunoichi of the life she'd left behind and she cringed at someone new saying it. But, at the same time, she relished it. Whenever Rio murmured her name, her heart fluttered and the memories of her old life faded more and became less important. She smiled nervously and looked away.

Rio smiled at her and then signaled for the Rinshi to take the food away once they were done. He rose from the table. "Come Rin…I will show you to your chambers…on second thought, I will show you to mine."

He helped Rin up from her seat and led her through the grand hallways to a large pair of double doors painted black with a gold lion on them. This entire place reminded her of China. The doors opened easily and Yami no Shizuka found herself standing inside a large, opulent bedroom, done mostly in black and gold…Rio's bedchamber…it was huge…twice the size of her own room, maybe three times.

"Amazing…" Rin took it all in slowly, wandering around the place. "…your bedroom is beautiful." She could make out the scenes of battles of the Akugata painted on the walls. It was lit only by dozens of black candles and lamps, there was a plush midnight black carpet, the furniture was all black lacquer with gold details and the bed was a huge, king sized canopy number draped in black and gold silk awning and sheets to match. But what really caught her attention was the black lacquer headboard. It had exquisite gold designs on it and one that grabbed her was the face of a warrior who resembled a black lion with gold trim standing on its hind legs. Right above the headboard was an even more stunning painting of the same warrior, only this time he was with a black and gold lion. It was absolutely breath taking.

"My beast-man form." Rio informed her. "I have yet to use it against the Geki Jyuken, but I assure you it's most powerful."

"It looks gorgeous…perhaps someday I will see it with my own eyes."

The sound of Rio's coat falling to the floor at his feet stopped her from saying more and she paused. Without it on, he looked less imposing, but no less sexy. Underneath the coat, he wore the most interesting leather outfit Rin had ever seen. The top seemed to cover his chest and shoulders, exposing some parts while concealing others. The shoulders seemed to extend into fingerless gloves that stretched up and down his arms. A belt studded with silver surrounded his hips and extended into leather pants and basic black boots. Silver and gold studs and designs covered the outfit, which, even without the coat, gave him an air of importance. This was not a man you messed with unless you wished for death. Her eyes widened as she took him in.

"Impressive." She murmured, pacing slowly around him, taking him in. "Even without that coat, your body is impressive." She licked her lips. "I can't wait to have a taste." His body, even though it was clad in leather, looked strong and formidable. She could almost taste the dark aura of his power, his lust and it whetted her appetite to the point that she was seconds from jumping on him. His posture reminded her of Yaiba, but he was flesh…stronger than Yaiba, possibly.

She was distracted from her thoughts as he ran his fingers along her arms and then up along her back and finally coming to a rest at the ties that held her halter up. Their eyes locked and hers seemed to tease and flatter, simply purring, "What are you waiting for?"

The laces easily came loose and within seconds, Rio had effectively stripped her out of her clothes and pinned her to his black silk bed, his mouth devouring hers. She squealed and squirmed, delighting in his eagerness. As they kiss, their hands wandered and she began to tug at the restraints of his leather outfit, carefully undoing the straps that held him in his outfit. Surprisingly, she couldn't feel any hair on him. He was smooth all over, except on his head. She figured that if he lived in such luxury, he would be slightly anal about appearance, and she loved it.

Rio stood up and shed the rest of his clothing the way a snake would shed his skin before kneeling on the bed before her, right between her split legs. He pinned her wrists to the bed above her head and growled softly. The way he was looking at her reminded Rin of the way a lion would look at its prey. "You know, Rin, I think I will teach you _my _Beast Fist…the Raionken." He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "I think you might be better suited for that." He ran a finger along the curves of her body. "You seem to have the body and strength for it." Rin squirmed in his grasp, but he refused to let go.

Another quick movement and they were pressed close together. She could almost taste the power that surrounded him, penetrated him and it intoxicated her. She could only want more of him…all of him.

"What are you going to do, Rio-sama?" Yami no Shizuka teased. "Mark me as yours? Bite me?" She wriggled under him, but he was surprisingly strong.

His smile made her shiver. "You know…I think I will…" And he leaned in and bit her neck…._ hard._

Yami no Shizuka would not have been too surprised if he'd drawn blood, but was pretty positive of the hickey he'd left behind, but then the suckling turned into hot kisses and Rio was soon spreading kisses over her entire body, having tied her hands to the headboard before he took her legs in his arms, forced them apart and then stuck his head right between them.

Rin shrieked in pleasure as he went to work on her body, devouring her alive as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. She couldn't help her squirming, for he was showing her more passion in the span of about an hour than Yaiba had in the two months he'd had her for. This was heaven on earth…and all he was doing was going down on her.

If this is what he could do with just his mouth, she couldn't wait to see what he could truly do as soon as he let loose.

It was like making love to a lion.

There was passion, ferocity, and darkness all swirling about as they began their dance and Shizuka felt as though she'd been reborn in Rio's embrace. This was better than Yaiba and much better than Souta (and Souta was flesh and blood, but nowhere near as passionate as Rio!). His hands slid sensuously over her skin, teasing her, tempting her, tormenting her and causing her to do everything but let out the ear-shattering shriek she craved.

Rin would scream, she would beg, she would plead and she'd be fucked within an inch of her life…but Rio was going to take his time. A kiss here, another thrust of his fingers in one spot, a suck there, a nip someplace else, and then all the touching! Rin thought she was going to go out of her mind from having to hold herself back. He was enjoying teasing her, flattering her, whispering little things in her ears designed to drive her wild. He knew he could handle this, that he could hold back, for he had the discipline…her not so much.

"Fuck me, Rio!" She demanded.

"Oh, I will…pretty kunoichi." He purred. "But not yet."

"NOW!" She shrieked.

"Not yet…" Another kiss was pressed to her lips and he pulled her up to his body, grinding against her, determined to drive her wild.

"Trying to make me your mate, Rio-sama?" She teased, wriggling underneath him, hoping to tempt him.

He was already hooked, so her teasing, although it was nice for her to tease him. "Well…it would be more pleasant than having just Mele around." He took a nip of her breasts. "I like women of…warm flesh and hot blood…. kind of like you." He kissed her.

Rin squealed as Rio sealed his mouth to hers and then he rammed into her with so much force that his bed shook. She shrieked with pleasure. "Oh, you _wicked _boy, you." She hissed.

"I don't think I consider myself a boy, my darling. I consider every inch of myself…" He gave another hard thrust to prove his point. "…a man."

At this point, Rin just stopped talking for the part of her brain that that did the talking had completely shut down. Instead, she began to focus on Rio. Those delicious dark eyes widened and narrowed as he began to move harder and faster, tormenting her with every single delicious movement. She felt like she was being fed a grand feast. He was pure passion, pure ferocity, pure power… pure _darkness._ And his darkness was feeding her own.

"Pure ferocity like a lion." He purred in her ear. "Pure power and passion also like a lion. You're just going to love me, I know you are."

Rin pressed her lips to his in a soul-searing kiss as they slapped and ground against one another, her nails digging into his back, her vocal chords making the most delicious of noises. The more she squealed, the harder he thrust.

Soon enough, it felt like the entire bedroom was shaking and rocking and sooner than she thought she would, Rin cried out in passion, shuddering around him and then, collapsing in a tired, sweaty heap on his bed. She'd been fucked until her body couldn't take it anymore and now all she wanted to do was sleep…. for a week.

She was still panting and too weak to move when she felt Rio spread kisses all over her shoulder and spoon against her, gently massaging her back. "Tired already?" he teased.

Shizuka, with what little strength she had left, rolled over and gave him a hard glare. "I don't have your stamina, apparently. "

"Another way the Rin Jyuken is better than your ninja clan. Our members train harder, faster…stronger. You'll have the strength and stamina of a lion in absolutely no time. Understand?"

She moaned softly, her dark eyes focused more on the black and gold awing lining the canopy than on what the Lion-Ken master was doing to her. And then, he began to ram into her again.

As if her body wasn't already exhausted enough.

But this, time, it was different. The passion was still there, but it was gentle…almost loving. "So you do like it gentle." He purred as he began to move faster, increasing his rhythm, encouraging her to move with him. The harder he pushed and the faster they went, the louder she got.

And it was taking everything Rio had to keep from releasing himself before she did. This was about showing her what he had to offer her. He already had her right where he wanted her. Why not take it to the next level? The increase in speed left her pleading, gasping for more, more, _more,_ Rio, God, please, _more!_ Rio may deny Mele what she desired (him), but he wouldn't deny Yami no Shizuka/Rin, especially when she was pleading with him like that.

So, he did something that he'd never done before. He gave all of himself to her. He let her seep into his pores and surround him. Her darkness was feeding his and he felt her power strengthened his. He gave her neck another playful nip and he sealed his mouth to her own.

Rin moaned and thrust, her body coming to a violent climax at the same time he did, collapsing onto Rio's black and gold silk sheets. Her body was so spent that she couldn't move if she tried. "Oh, GOD!"

"No…oh, Rio." He corrected, showering her with kisses before pausing to lap at her neck. He nuzzled her throat and gathered her to him.

Was this the true power of the Rin Jyuken? Yami no Shizuka, now readopting her true name, Rin, wasn't sure. However, her night with their sexy leader showed her the power, the ferocity and the passion that lay behind their technique.

She knew then that she would be staying and asserting her position as the new queen of the Rin Jyuken. She'd like it here.


End file.
